Sero1UP
Sero1UP (* 26.08.1988; Name derzeit Unbekannt, kurz Sero genannt) ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Sein Kanal hat 854 Abonnenten und 2700 Videos (Stand 04.2015). Allgemeine Informationen Sero1UP kurz Sero gennant ist ein deutschsprachiger Let's Player. Am 23.05.2012 eroffnete er erstmals seinen Kanal. Sein erstes Projekt handelte über Minecraft und dem Ende der Welt, dieses Wollte er in verschiedenen Zeitabständen bereisen. Dieses Projekt beendete er allerdings nach 10 Folgen und somit pausierte er seinen Kanal. Diese Informationen hat er in einem Video über dieses Projekt preis gegeben. Die Reise sollte in verschiedenen Intervallen aufgeteilelt werden. Zuerst sollte 1 Woche lang gereist werden, nach der Reise Woche sollte ein kleines Basislager aufgebaut werden. Ab hier an sollten die Zuschauer ihm verschienen Aufgaben geben, für die er eine Woche zeit haben sollte, um diese wärend des Rastens zu erfüllen. Sollte er dies nicht schaffen, würde er all seine Gegenstände verlieren und "Nackt" weiter reisen. Nach Abschluss der 10 Folge bemerkte er allerdings, dass sein Kanal neu war und niemand ihm Aufgaben hätte geben können. Das Projekt und die Videos verschwanden aus dem Kanal. Da keine Folge gesichert wurde hatten grade mal 20 User einblick auf dieses Projekt. Neueröffnung des Kanals Nachdem Sero sein Kanal für mehrere Monate nicht betrieben hat, startete er am 14.05.2013 sein Comeback mit Metro: Last light, seit dem ist er täglich mit mindestens 4 Videos aktiv. Im Oktober des selben Jahres startete er sein bisher erfolgreichstes Projekt das den Naman Tes V: Skyrim trägt. Nun hat er bereits 500+ Folgen zu Skyrim veröffentlicht und im Februar 2015 hat er in einem Vlog angekündigt dieses Projekt fortwärend weiter zu führen. Interessante Fakten Er ist stolz den Kanal ohne Werbung oder weiteres zu führen. Er betont immer wieder, wie wichtig ihm seine Privatsphäre ist. Jedes Haustier das er nach Mr. G-Strings benennt stirbt in den nächsten Folgen auf mysteriöse Art und Weise. Oh Yeah ist sein lieblings Wort. Sero fühlt sich oft von Gronkh verfolgt, der bekannteste Fall trat in seinem Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten Let's Play auf. Dort wurde er von einem Ork Namens Ronk getötet, dieser ist 2 mal wieder lebendig geworten und verfolgte Sero. Er hasst Werbung auf seinem Kanal und sperrt jeden der dies bei ihm betreibt. Er hat stets 2 Pläne parat, Plan B und sollte dieser Scheitern kommt der Master Plan. Er schafft es nicht ein Minecraft Let's Play aufrecht zu erhalten. Laufende Projekte '''(Stand April 2015) 14:00 Uhr Tes: V Skyrim Staffel 6 16:00 Uhr Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten 18:00 Uhr Fallout New Vegas Staffel 3 20:00 Verschiedene Gameplays (The binding of Isaac Rebirth, Halo 4 Multiplayer, Destiny, League of Legends) '''Beendete Projekte Metro: Last Light (Beendet) Fuse (Beendet) Remember Me (Beendet) Bioshock (Beendet) Bioshock 2 (Beendet) Bioshock Infinite (Beendet) Bioshock burial at Sea 1 (Beendet) Bioshock burial at Sea 2 (Beendet) League of Legends, Dominion Challange (Abgebrochen) Good Bye Deponia (Beendet) Tes V: Skyrim Staffel 1 (Beendet) Tes V: Skyrim Staffel 2 (Beendet) Tes V: Skyrim Staffel 3 (Beendet) Tes V: Skyrim Staffel 4 (Beendet) Tes V: Skyrim Staffel 5 (Beendet) Fallout 3 Staffel 1 (Beendet) Fallout 3 Staffel 2 (Beendet) Fallout 3 Staffel 3 (Beendet) Fallout 3 Finale Staffel 4 (Beendet) Ryze: Son of Rome (Beendet) Titanfall (Beendet) Call of Duty Ghost (Beendet) Thief (Beendet) South Part Der Stab der Wahrheit (Beendet) GTA 5 (Beendet) The Elderscrolls Online (Abgebrochen) Minecraft Stonecage (Abgebrochen) Halo Reach (Beendet) Halo 1 Anniversary (Beendet) Halo 2 (Beendet) Halo 3 (Beendet) Halo Spartan Assault (Beendet) Halo 4 Legendär (Beendet) Halo Spartan Ops Legendär (Beendet) Wolfenstein: The new Order (Beendet) Watch Dogs (Beendet) Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (Beendet) Tomb Raider Definitive Edition (Beendet) Lost Odyssey (Letzte Folge fehlt) Destiny (Beendet) Far Cry 3 (Beendet) Far Cry 4 (Beendet) Digimon World (Pausiert) Fallout New Vegas Staffel 1 (Beendet) Fallout New Vegas Staffel 2 (Beendet) The Evil Within (Beendet) Dantes Inferno (Beendet) Deadpool (Beendet) Lords of the Fallen (Abgebrochen)thumb Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig